Me OW
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Can too very different children of magic come together despite their differences and the world around them? 2x3x2 'Feline Series'


**Bringing in bad men and monsters for coin and justice is all well and good but what is a mage to do when faced with a monster he wants to keep around for a bit? Duo is about to find out the hard way when he comes across a pretty kitty he starts falling for on sight. Trowa is no lover of humans nor mages but this odd braided youth continues to make him smile in spite of what he is, a human mage. Can too very different children of magic come together despite their differences and the world around them? 2x3x2 'Feline Series'**

**WarNinGs**: Blood, slight Shounen-Ai content, Hostility, Bigotry, Not Betaed, Magic, AU, OOCish.

**Aishi Say**

"_Tiger, tiger, burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry_?"

The beginning and the ending verses of 'The Tiger' by William Blake, I have always loved this one.

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Duo froze staff in hand, mount looking around as another moved up beside them, sudden stops were common. 'What?" Hilde asked stopping her dark grey mount, looking around for what had made her friend stop, "I don't see anything?"

"I sense something," Duo answered frowning, he preferred seeing things, "I'm not sure what though."

"Bad or good?" Hilde turned her steal grey mount around but still could not see anything other than trees, lots and lots of trees.

"I'm not sure," Duo admitted urging his pale grey mount on looking up into the trees as Hilde looked around behind him, frowning at one tree in particular he moved even closer. He could make out a limp dangling arm and that was enough to get his attention, shadows hid most of the arm from view but it looked strong.

Hilde came up beside him frowning at the arm Duo was staring at, "What do you think?"

Duo frowned for a moment before nodding towards the still hand, "Well do those look like claws to you?"

"Yes," Hilde agreed and claws meant it was not human, "Do you think it is worth anything?"

"Not all monsters have bounties," Duo reminded his female friend not sure what it was, let alone what side it was on, if it was anyone's.

"True," Hilde agreed as she moved her mount away trying to get a better view, "HEY?" Duo watched graceful fingers curl before extending, claws lengthening as they straightened, but he could not see anything more that would tell him what exactly Hilde had roused from an afternoon nap.

"You wish to fight me with a stick girl?" A lazy rather amused sounding voice asked from the shadows, also giving no clues about what the speaker was.

Hilde narrowed her eyes but could not even see the claws anymore, even half breeds had claws, "Yes I do."

"As you wish," The voice held no amusement or laziness this time, it was the voice of one who took challenges very seriously. Duo blinked at a blur of black and green, turning to spot Hilde on the ground, her staff laying in two long and two short pieces next to where she had fallen. Turning back to Hilde's mount he blinked at a strange figure grouched on the saddle, tail swishing back and forth slowly as he stared right back. A claw rose pressing the tip of Duo's staff down easily, "Do you wish to fight me with a stick as well?"

Duo looked down at the wickedly curved claw before looking back up at its owner, "Not really, I like this stick."

The feline nodded amused by the answer, he preferred this human, claw moved away, "As you wish."

"What the **Hell** are you?" Hilde demanded glaring at the feline touched young man; he was too close and too fast for her liking.

"Relax Hil he's no demon he's magic born," Duo assured her half watching the feline intrigued, he was fascinating to watch even just sitting there.

"And this is cause to relax?" Trowa asked tilting his head at the human male curiously, magic born could be just as dangerous as demons and smarter as well.

"Um...Do you eat humans?" Duo asked getting his meaning, the feline was fast and too close for him to get in a good swing before his staff was slashed as well.

Trowa snorted at the question, he had been asked that same thing in much worst ways so he did not snap, "Only chunks."

Hilde frowned at the fangs, fangs were bad, "I don't care what you are. **Get the Hell of my horse**!"

Trowa turned to look at the female calmly, she was no threat to him, "You are rather demanding for one defeated."

"You only broke my staff," Hilde countered, he could have killed her but he had not and she was not sure why.

Trowa sighed use to humans and their easily bruised egos, rather tiring, "If you would prefer we could always go at it again, perhaps a blade this time?"

Duo sighed shaking his head, that did not sound like fun, "Let it go, you did wake him up. A busted staff and a sore ass aren't that bad considering."

Trowa nodded approvingly, it was nice seeing a practical human for a change, "Wise council."

Duo shrugged, it was nothing really, "I try. So do those stripes mean you're part tiger?" He had seen a tiger once; it had inspired fear in some, awe in others, but curiosity in him.

Trowa glanced down at the striped markings running down a lightly tanned arm before looking back up into childlike violet eyes, "And if they do?"

Duo held up his hands not wanting to insult him, "Hey it's cool by me, I like cats, I was just askin'."

Hilde got to her feet frowning at the feline who Duo seemed to want to carry on a friendly conversation with, "Why are you talking to _it_ anyway? I haven't seen any tigers on any lists so he's not worth anything."

Black rimmed ear turned back as green eyes narrowed slightly, "You should stick to human bounties or you will lose more than a staff."

"Hey question?" Duo asked interrupting the fight between the other two; he did not really want to see Hilde get mauled to death.

"Yes?" Trowa asked having no problem talking with the calm human; he was rather likable for his kind.

Duo smiled at the clear attention, just like any other cat, "You're a hunter and so are we so…you seen a one-eyed guy around here lately?"

Trowa frowned but shook his head, he had seen no such human, "And this man has done?"

Duo sighed softly, "He killed a bunch of kids getting away a town back, it was a real mess."

Trowa nodded, he could imagine quite well, "I have seen no such human, but if you seek one soaked in blood, that I can find."

"Will ya?" Duo asked, it was true non-humans often had little love for humans but he did not seem to like hearing about slaughtered little children.

Trowa curled clawed fingers under his chin intrigued, "May I remove his other eye?

Duo blinked at the question before grinning, he was starting to like this cat, "No problem."

Trowa smirked at the grin; it seemed this human had a mean streak as well, "Agreed then."

"Duo?" Hilde asked not liking this conversation very much, the feline was a predator and he made her nervous.

"It's cool," Duo assured her before turning to Trowa, "right?"

Trowa slipped from the saddle tilting his head at the humans, "Is my word not enough?"

Duo turned to Hilde leaning forward, "Well answer him Hilde, or do you think he likes child murdering thieves?"

Hilde rolled her eyes at Duo, "You're a tiger, they hunt _alone_."

Trowa nodded, this was a simple truth, "I do not plan to feed only to maim, this is not the same thing."

Hilde crossed her arms, he had a rather disturbing point "Alright but _behave_ or I'll wear your tail as a belt."

Trowa smirked at that, he had no doubt she would try, "That is a new one." Dark silted eyes turned as they closed his eyes sniffing, "Come, his wounds make him clumsy."

Hilde watched the feline walk away as she mounted before turning to Duo, "Are you _insane_?"

"What?" Duo asked shrugging not sure what exactly she was mad about, "Hey I like him, besides free bounty.'

"I don't trust him," Hilde muttered watching the feline like a hawk; if he could hear them he gave no indication.

Duo shook his head but he got why she was not a furry lover, "You trust me and I don't feel a threat in him."

Hilde sighed but she knew Duo was right; he often was, "Alright, but after this I am taking a few days off."

Duo grinned at his best friend and partner, "Sounds like a plan."

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"Who…who's there?" Kytan stammered turning to stare at a young man whose long bangs framed the left side of his angled clean cut face. Black markings merged with the shadows and hair, silted green eyes watched him with absent alertness, but it was the ears that really stood out. "Wha…by the Gods a demon!"

Trowa growled lip curling at the word, fang glinting in the sun, "I am no black blood beast, but I have come for you regardless."

Kytan focused on the fang with wide brown eyes, shaking as he backed away very slowly, "Why?"

Trowa snorted at the human in contempt, "A cowardly thing _dares_ to ask why it has become prey?" Graceful fingers twitched as claws extended flashing like blades, "I have found you and now I will claim my payment."

Kytan perked up at the word payment holding out a pouch, "I have more money."

Trowa hissed at the leather that smelled of a dozen human's blood, tainted wealth, "Petty human."

"Wha…what do you want then?" Kytan asked confused, if he wanted payment what was better than gold?

"Your sight," Trowa answered coldly, lashing out with blade like claws, sneering at the scream as they raked flesh, pouch falling to the grass. "Await death never seeing it coming, fitting."

"Nicely done Stripes," Duo commented slipping from his black saddle with a length of rope for tying their now blind target. "Damn how deep did you cut 'em?" Bright eyes narrowed at the bleeding slashes frowning, half his face was red already.

"He will live," Trowa answered frowning at the bleeding human, he would not live for long, but that was not his concern.

"Good," Duo commented tying the older man's hands before turning, "That all you wanted?"

Trowa arched a brow at Duo curiously, "Do you wish to make an offer?"

"Me no, but the town folk might," Duo answered turning eyeing red streaked sliver; he did not want them used on him.

Trowa frowned in thought bloodied claws curling around his chin, "Perhaps, but watching him die would be worth the trip at least."

Duo nodded, he was looking forward to that part as well, "Cool. Now be good Kytan or you'll be a scratching post as well as blind."

"Keep it away!" Kytan screamed tugging on his bounds but Duo just jerked them staggering him forward a bit.

"Then walk," Duo ordered handing the rope over to Trowa before mounting and nodding to Hilde to head out.

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Hilde frowned watching the feline eye the horses curiously, "Horses are _not_ food."

Trowa turned an eye towards Hilde before resting a clawed hand on a pale grey head, "I like horses."

"Why?" Hilde asked, horses were prey animals and he was a predator even if he was part human.

"Why not?" Trowa asked turning from Duo's horse, the pale beast seemed not to mind him at all.

"He's got you there Hil," Duo teased not surprised his pale mount had taken a liking to the feline; he was a gentle soul under the fangs and claws.

Hilde frowned at Duo before flicking her bangs, "Whatever, I'm going to wash this travel dust off."

"What a moody creature," Trowa mussed as the female walked off leavening the two males, and the two horses, behind.

Duo laughed at the, "Stripes you have _no_ idea. So all alone?" He was not one to pry, but he seemed like a sweet guy really and he would not mind making friends.

"Yes," Trowa answered not surprised by the question, Duo was a curious human and meant well, something he could not say about others he had met.

Duo nodded absently, "I hate being alone myself. Hilde and I are old friends, but we seem to disagree a lot now."

Trowa frowned not sure why old friends would fight more all of a sudden, "Why?"

Duo shrugged, "Ya got me, I mean it can't be just cause I'm a guy and she's not…can it?"

"I don't know either of you all that well," Trowa reminded the human, it was hard to offer useful theories when you knew very little on the subject.

"That's true," Duo agreed looking down; things had been simpler when they were younger and the monsters were all in their heads.

"Why don't I scare you?" Trowa asked tilting his head, he knew the human had been nervous but never afraid and he wanted to know why.

Duo looked back up with a smirk, "I can feel trouble, and you kitty cat are trouble but not the kind I hate."

Trowa gave Duo a questioningly look but smiled before frowning, "Your companion does not seem to agree."

Duo shrugged again, he seemed to be doing it a lot, "What can I say, not all girls like human man eating cat crosses."

Trowa thought that over for a moment, he did have a point, "You seem to."

Duo grinned hands on his hips, "I got a kickass braid and freak eyes, who am I to side with normal…are you normal?"

Trowa could not help but grin back, the human stood out, "For my kind yes."

Bright eyes studied dark marking for a long moment, he had never seen anything quite like them, "They look more like tattoos then fur." Duo reached out to touch a stripped arm only to freeze when dark eyes focused on his hand, "Um…"

Trowa smiled amused by the timid look on a child like face, "You will not lose any figures." The feline assured the human voice amused and calm, Duo meant no harm and like a child he wanted to touch something that was new and different.

"Thanks," Duo ran his fingers along warm tone skin before slipping them over blade smooth claws, pulling his hands back. "Yep skin." Trowa blinked tiling his head confused by the touch of pink on Duo's face, humans turned that color when they were embarrassed, but he saw no reason for him to feel that way. "So freelance?" Duo asked deciding to talk rather than think anymore about smooth warm skin, it was strange thinking like that at all.

"Yes," Trowa answered ear tilting to listen to the horses grazing behind them; not food did not stop him from being aware of them.

"Masters suck," Duo muttered hating the whole idea, how could you own something with a soul even if you created it?

Trowa frowned at the sudden muttered comment in complete agreement, "You had a master?"

"Orphan so..," Duo answered trailing off, there was not much to say there, "I've heard of magic users treating people like you as tools."

"To them we are," Trowa commented, it was why non-humans disliked humans so much, "It is why we were created."

"Humans were created as well so what is the big deal?" Duo did not get the prejudice, they were different, but unless they were evil he did not mind them around.

"I am not human," Trowa countered gently, he knew the human had not forgotten this simple fact, but he was one to make a point.

Duo frowned at the feline, the marks could be written off but not the ears or the tail, "You look more human then cat to me."

Trowa blinked, looking down at his hands before looking back up, "That does not make me human."

Duo nodded with a knowing grin, "No, but it means people shouldn't forget the man behind the cat." He smiled at the feline's thoughtful look and smiled, it looked good on him.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" Kytan asked the two younger males, they had ignored him since they had started dragging him along.

"No!" Both Duo and Trowa snapped as they turned to frown at the blood splattered monster of a man.

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"So, calm?" Duo teased his oldest friend hoping she was in a better mood, and things could get back to normal.

"I'm fine Duo," Hilde assured him use to his humor, he preferred to defuse stress with humor, it worked more often then it failed.

Duo nodded hands on soft cool grass; it was nice to be outside during spring and summer, "Cool."

"So you two seem chummy?" Hilde commented eyeing Duo as she sat down; the fire felt good as well as keeping the darkness away.

"Yeah, we were talking about suggestions we could give the town's folk if they didn't have any." Duo shivered as he placed a few more chunks of what had been a tree on the fire, "I totally get all those cat eyes equal mean streak comments now, hiss."

"I can imagine," Hilde half muttered as she rolled out her bedroll, sometime she really missed a solid bed.

"Aw cheer up Hil, by this time tomorrow the bastard will be gone, and we will have some spending money again," Duo reminded her, sometimes she really seemed to hate this life.

Hilde glanced at the sleeping feline curled up within easy pouncing distance from the tied Kytan, "You're right, I just hate long days."

"True," Duo agreed sighing, whoever enjoyed long days should be checked for a hoof print on their head, "but that's why a little vacay will be so nice."

Hilde nodded, a break was just what she needed, and Duo too for that matter, "You going to turn in too?"

Duo shook his head, eyes never flinching from the brilliance of the stars, "Nah I'm going to keep stargazing for a bit, kitten over there will keep anything big and scary away."

"Alright, good night," Hilde said curling up under the light cover snuggling into the soft warmth.

"Night," Duo said back enjoying the clear sky and the soft crackle of the fire, tonight was a good night.

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Trowa yawn starched as he sat up, frowning at Kytan for a moment before growling low under his breath, the human's scent was offensive. "Fur down Stripes, the reward is for alive," Duo teased walking up to the seated feline, he looked so cute bristling.

"So it is," Trowa agreed crossing his arms, tail tip twitching in annoyance, there were a few different meanings of the word alive.

Duo sat down beside him, he knew the feline was annoyed but knowing none of it was directed at him, "So done this before?"

"No," Trowa answered shaking his head; he was not one for needing to hold down a job, "but I am a hunter."

Duo nodded, tigers either hunted well or they died same as any other hunter really, "Bad men need to be brought to justice and the pays good."

"And the girl?" Trowa knew human females were supposed to enjoy money but Hilde did not seem like the type, he had seen many.

"Same really," Duo answered keeping it simple, life stories were not something he just shared, "you?"

"Predators don't like computation," Tigers did not share even with their own kind and Trowa was not big on sharing either, it was a cat thing.

Duo blinked before frowning, he was not sure he liked the sound of that, "But you said you don't eat humans?"

Trowa smirked at the human's confusion, he just could not help it, "I never said computation for prey."

"I _so_ don't get it," Duo admitted shaking his head; he figured that was probably the point, the smirk was cute though.

"You are human," Trowa reminded him, humans and non-humans did not think the same, it was one of the reasons they did not get along very well in general.

Duo sighed shaking his head, "You know you don't have to keep saying that."

Trowa frowned at the human's comment, "You are a human, I fail to see the insult."

"It's not _what_ you said it's _how_ you say it," Duo explained, he was pretty sure the feline was not aware of his shift in tone.

Hilde shook her head at the two males, "Oh let it go Duo, he's a cat no matter how human he might look."

Duo frowned as he stood, brushing lose grass off his pants, "You two, I just don't get it."

"Come, this one needs to face his justice or you will lose your reward," Trowa frowned at Kytan; he would not miss the man in the least.

"Heartless beast," Kytan muttered to his left where the feline's voice had come, what did monsters know about humans?

Trowa brought his claws together making the eerie sound of blade on blade, "Careful human, or I shall create such a creature using you."

Duo grinned as Kytan went white, shredded face looking even worst with his flesh pale, "Oh I like him."

Hilde glanced at Kytan and the glittering blade like claws feeling no pity for the older man, "Come on the sooner Kytan is gone the better."

"You get no arguments from me," Duo agreed turning to nod at the feline before he headed towards town.

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"Oh you two again…is that with you?" Rathan asked eyeing the feline a little nervous, he was not human and he had not seen the youth around before.

Trowa snorted tail lashing as he narrowed his eyes at the word that, and the humans wondered why they were so often attacked on sight. Duo noted the look and frowned a little, that kind of greeting had to get old, "Stripes here is a great tracker."

Rathan nodded eyeing Kytan's face, the wounds were clearly claw marks and looked very painful, "I see he marked him."

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Kytan cried as Duo dismounted, he did not know where the feline was but he wanted to get away from him regardless.

"Silence _butcher_ or I'll hand your leash back to the pretty kitty," Duo warned giving the rope a hard jerk; the monster had no right to make demands.

Trowa ignored the human's outburst unconcerned with his fear, "If you wish him dealt with I am happy to comply."

"For?" Rathan asked glancing at glinting claws; he had no doubt the youth was more than capable of dealing with Kytan.

"Free," Trowa answered crossing his arms, human money was of very little use to him, non-humans did not need money.

"He's a demon!" Kytan screamed tugging on his bounds, these town folk would kill him quick not that cat.

"You're a murder!" Duo shot back, pushing Trowa behind him, "If he was a demon he'd have taken more than your sight you…" Long braid swung as Duo turned his head at a hand on his shoulder; he had not expected the feline to stop him.

"Relax, his opinion is unimportant," Trowa reminded his passionate friend gently, it was sweet of him to come to his defense but it was unnecessary.

Duo looked at Kytan before looking back at the feline, "Well yeah but…"

"But nothing," Trowa countered squeezing his shoulder gently, there was no point in getting worked up over a dying man's last words.

Duo sighed, he did not want to let it go, he wanted to yell at the monster until he apologized but it did not seem to be what the feline wanted, "Alright you win."

"I tend to," Trowa informed the human before turning to Rathan, "Where would you like Kytan?"

Rathan turned to the young girl who had walked up to them, "Anise be a dear and show him, I will see to payment."

Anise looked at the three strangers with curious eyes and smiled at the feline one, "Alright, this way."

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"So you're a real magical creature?" Anise asked as she walked, hands folded behind her light blue clad back.

Trowa smiled glancing down at the little girl, her gold hair tied off to the left still neat after a day of play, "Quite real yes."

"And you don't eat humans?" Anise had heard about monster eating people, they were ugly slobbering things that came in the night; everything bad seemed to come at night.

Trowa sighed blowing lose bangs out of his eye, children really had a unique way of communicating, "Rumors."

Anise looked up at the sigh, adults seemed to sigh an awful lot sometimes, "Do the girls have stripes to?"

"All tiger have stripes," Trowa was use to people asking him many questions, humans either seem to run or stare, he did not care for either reaction.

Anise smiled, the stripes were pretty just like the ones on her kitty back home, "Your master seems really sweet."

"Master?" Trowa frowned before shaking his head, "I have no master."

Anise stocked her ponytail, "Um…isn't that how that works? Sorry I…"

Trowa smiled at the fidgeting little girl, "That's alright Little One. I am free, no human commands me, though he is sweet."

Anise smiled at the smile feeling better in speeds only a child could achieve, "Can he command you or can only mages do that?"

"Such a curious child," Trowa smiled again amused as she open a cell door, before promptly moving out of the way. Growing under his breath dark silted eyes watched Kytan back into the cell, sneering as the slamming of metal got a jump.

Anise looked down grinding the toe of her right shoe against the floor, "Sorry, Rathan says I'm nosy."

"Not at all," Trowa assured her returning the keys to their hook before turning, "and to answer you no, humans cannot compel magic to obey without the proper training. He can request, not order."

Anise nodded, that made sense, everyone with shops had skills, "Would you listen to him?'

"Mostly," Trowa answered smiling absently, "he is rather insightful."

"And you like him to," Anise could tell, the braided guy seemed like a nice guy, and he was funny.

Trowa frowned in thought for a moment, smart girl, "His female dislikes his attention."

"He's just trying to be nice," Anise remembered them, they had both been nice but the lady seemed to frown a lot.

Trowa nodded crossing his arms; lose green shifting a little, "She does not seem to like inhuman things."

"Why?" Anise asked as only a child could, she was sure he could be scary but he did not look like the monsters in all the stories.

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, that was the question he did not have an answer for just yet, "Not everyone likes what is different."

Anise frowned, she loved meeting new people and many of them looked different, not furry but still different, "But you're really nice, and pretty?"

"You think so?" Trowa asked titling his head at the little girl; they had such a cute way of saying pretty.

"Oh yes," Anise answered nodded, "I like your voice, I thought fangs would make someone sound all mean."

Trowa chuckled at that, fangs only did that to humans, "You are a silly little thing."

Anise took his tail giggling when the tip twitched tickling her nose, "Why do tigers have stripes?"

"To blend in," Trowa knew on him they were more decoration than anything else but they still came in handy, and he would not be a tiger without them.

"Why aren't you all furry?" Anise asked since she could see his arms weren't furry like his tail, she was confused by that.

Trowa smiled, he was still waiting for Duo to ask him that question, "So I look more human."

"Humans don't have furry ears or tails," Anise reminded the feline giving his tail a little tug; she did the same thing to Sandy when she wanted to play.

Trowa chuckled at the child's logic; she was a smart little thing, "That is why you all fall down so much."

"Up!" Anise ordered letting go of the tail and holding up her hands, humans always responded to that.

"You wish to make sure the ears are attached as well do you?" Trowa teased tail swaying back and forth slowly, he was not a dog.

Anise nodded golden ponytail bobbing, Sandy did not mind scratches but he hated pulling, "Yep!"

Trowa shook his head amused as he set the little girl on his shoulders, "Now don't tug too hard now."

Anise smiled petting soft hair for a moment before hugging his throat; he was really soft all over, "I won't, promise."

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"So three, there you are," Rathan handed over three pouches to Duo, he was more than happy to conclude this business.

"We only needed two," Hilde informed the older man, tone betraying her annoyance.

"Chill Hil," Duo teased tossing her a pouch, it wasn't like the feline had not done anything to earn some coin to.

"He's not one of us," Hilde reminded Duo crossing her arms; she knew that could be taken more than one way and meant it in all.

Duo pocketed the other two pouches sighing in exasperation, "He's not a criminal you know?"

"No, he's your new pet," Hilde countered nastily, Duo had been being all friendly since they had met and it was getting on her nerves.

"Pet?!" Duo asked turning shocked, sure he did not hear her right, after all she had known him most of his life. "Hey now, you know I'm no asshole mage! I don't keep people as pets only as friends."

"Oh my," Rathan mumbled turning when he heard a familiar child's giggle, he did not want her to hear this kind of fighting.

Anise giggled before blinking at the two angry looking bounty hunters confused, "Rathan?"

"Anise my dear child good work," Rathan praised, he was taking the pair to met up with the feline and it seemed they had just done just that.

Anise frowned at the glairing pair, they looked really mad, "Why are they mad?" Hilde turned to blink at the little blonde girl with handfuls of gold highlighted brown hair, as if she had not a care in the world.

"Oh don't worry sweetie," Rathan assured her, "Come it is time for you to go home while the council meets."

"Can't I stay here?" Anise asked in her cute little voice, she liked these people and wanted to know what was going on.

Rathan sighed, he hated saying no to her, "The meeting hall is no place for a little girl so late."

Anise pouted, as only one under the age of ten can, "But I like the kitty man, he's not scary at all."

Rathan frowned a little, "I am not sure your mother would approve…no offense."

Trowa nodded, parents often did not like their children around strangers, race no withstanding, "None taken. She is a curious little thing, I am sure she must be a bit of trouble sometimes."

"Sir," Duo interrupted, waving his hand, "We can see she gets home safe, before we untack our mounts for the night."

"Please?" Anise begged hands together, bright blue eyes wide and wavering, lip trembling, so very cute.

"Oh now do not make that face," Rathan order halfheartedly before sighing, "very well she lives…"

Trowa held up a clawed hand stopping the older man mid sentence, directions were not needed, "No need I know her scent."

Rathan noticed the young women frowned at the comment but he nodded, "Of course, rest well all and thank you again."

Duo watched little hands take two handfuls of the feline's hair tugging on it getting dark eyes to look up at her, "Hey Stripes, you sure you don't mind the hair pullin'?"

Trowa turned his gaze to the brunette, "She is hardly pulling, besides she is rather…endearing."

"Is that good?" Anise asked not sure what that meant, she was glad the fighting seemed to be over at least.

Trowa smiled, sometimes he forgot how sweet children could be, "Very Little One, come you must be hungry."

"Yep!" Anise cried happily, she could not wait to tell mommy all about her day.

"Lead on then Stripes, you heard the little lady," Duo smiled at the little girl he amused to be around six or seven giggle at the feline, who smiled patting her knee with clawed fingers. '_Too cute!_'

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"What's your names?" Anise asked the other two humans, she had not caught them before and she wanted to know.

Duo smiled at the curious little girl, "I'm Duo and that's Hilde," Hilde nodded when Duo gestured towards her.

"Pretty names," Anise praised giggling; no one around here had names like theirs.

"Hear that Hil we have a new fan?" Duo grinned; he loved it when people liked his chosen name.

"Why aren't you scared of him Anise?" Hilde asked, the little girl had not shown any fear of him even when they met. Duo had been like that as a child as well, not scared of anything or anyone, only of loss.

Anise frowned at the question; Rathan wasn't scared of him either, "Why should I be scared?"

"He's a monster," Hilde answered, god or bad he was still a dangerous inhuman creature.

Anise shook her head at Hilde, "No, the bad man in jail is a monster."

Trowa looked up at the frowning little girl, "No Little One she means I'm not human."

"Oh…then what are good monsters like you called?" Anise wanted to know what he was besides a tiger, tigers were furry all over.

Trowa smiled, he had been called worst and he was a monster at times, "Beastals."

"Sounds better then monster," Anise said with a nod, they were part beast even if they weren't wild animals, just fuzzy.

Duo frowned in thought, "I've heard of them, shape shifters who tend to avoid humans…because we kill them."

"Some do," Trowa commented evenly, while Hilde may dislike him she did not wish to kill or harm him, well not much anyway.

"Do humans scare you?" Anise asked sounding a little worried; scared animals lashed and hurt people, even nice people who just wanted to help.

Trowa shook his head at her; he was not one to feel fear, "No Little One."

"But they hate and kill your kind?" Anise did not like the idea but humans did bad things sometimes, especially when they were afraid.

Trowa nodded closing his eyes, she was right and many of his kind hated and killed humans right back, "Not all do, you don't"

"You're nice," Anise said hugging his neck, she liked the feline; he was sweet even if he did have fangs and claws.

"Kytan would disagree," Trowa commented absently, people like him were simply prey to him, they should fear him.

"Kytan is bad," Anise said nodding, bad monster should be locked up so they could not hurt anyone else, that was what Rathan had taught her.

"Very," Trowa agreed, humans like him were the other reason his kind stayed away from humans, they slaughtered they own for no reason worth a life.

"You're good," Anise assured him, a monster would never be so kind to her.

Trowa smiled patting her knee, she really was a sweet child, "I try to be."

"Kitty silly!" Anise teased patting his head, she loved his hair it was so soft, just like fur.

Duo smiled at the pair, the little girl really seemed to like him, "So kid know any good inn's?"

"Yep," Anise answered nodding; she knew where everything was around here, "Black Dog."

Duo nodded, most inn's were named after animals, so were taverns, "Cool"

"Jakar is funny," Anise often enjoyed the older man's stories of magic and faraway places, he knew so many he never had to tell the same one twice.

Duo grinned; he already knew the little girl had wonderful taste in company, "Perfect."

"Yeah," Hilde agreed before sighing as she watched the Beastal, she had heard of their race but he bore no mage crests and so wondered just were his loyalties lay. Most magical beasts who were not wild bore some mark or crest, trainer's, owner's, mage's, whoever's.

"Anise your…my where did you come from?" A young woman asked staring at Trowa surprised, she had not heard of any monster walking about but Anise seemed alright.

"He's really nice mommy, he hurt the bad man," Anise answered hugging his neck as she leaned closer to her mother, she looked a little worried.

"Kytan?" The mother asked eyeing the feline, he looked young and her daughter seemed to like him a lot, he was a handsome young man regardless of race. Trowa nodded, the woman was no longer looking at him with a bit of nervousness, he understood why she had, he was a stranger and he had her daughter.

The young woman smiled at him; it was nice to know there was one less threat to her child out there, "Oh thank you."

Trowa held up a clawed hand, gratitude was a nice change, "Duo and Hilde deserve your thanks not I."

Duo grinned at the feline, he had given him the idea but he had not done any of the hard work, but he was willing to let it go, "He's modest really."

"Oh yes the bounty hunters who were here before, thank you both," The woman bowed her head.

"No big, take care now you two," Duo waved as he started walking back towards the main street in town, Hilde waving goodbye to Anise before following. "Here kitty, kitty."

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"I am not a house cat," Trowa reminded Duo as he fell in beside him, he knew the human youth had only been joking so he did not snap.

Duo shrugged, he was a very casual joke friendly guy, "Hey man you came."

Trowa blinked at him before frowning, he did have a point and he knew it, "True."

Duo frowned at the frown, it was not the cute thoughtful one, "I was just teasing ya Stripes, don't go all brooding on me now huh?"

Hilde shook her head at them, "He should just for you calling him Stripes like he's some stray you picked up."

Duo crossed his arms defensively, "I happen to be in to nicknames and he does have stripes, besides large cats are not strays."

"No they are dangerous," Hilde reminded her friend eyeing the feline who remained silent simply watching them, she did not know why.

"Oh not this _again_," Duo muttered not in the mood, the feline had not done anything to show he was a threat to them, only bad men like Kytan.

Trowa blinked confused, looking from one annoyed human to the other brow arched, "Again?"

"Yeah," Duo answered before turning to Trowa, "OK you're neutral; do you think I'm treating you like a pet?"

Trowa frowned as he crossed his own arms, "I do not know how you treat your pets Duo but no…perhaps like a stray you wish to adopt into your group, but nothing worthy of insult."

"Would you?" Duo asked, he would not object to having the feline tag along, he was a fine fighter and he would come in handy.

"Join you?" Trowa asked before smirking, "Anise asked me the same thing. Isn't it amazing how perceptive children are?"

"Only cats can be so coy," Hilde commented frowning, she wondered if he enjoyed being coy or if was just the way he was.

"Try speaking with a fox," Trowa smirked as he said it, they were masters of coy and he only learned from the best.

"Fox eh?" Duo asked grinning, he was starting to want to meet a fox now as well, they sounded amusing.

Trowa smiled as he nodded, "I do not mind you Duo but," silver claws tapped striped skin as Trowa turned his stare on Hilde, "she minds me."

Duo could almost see fur bristle when he said she, cats were supposed to know who liked them and who did not, "Um…she just…"

"Predators know when they are challenged," Trowa said cutting him off, he did not care what excuse he was about to give. "Have I done something other than our meeting to cause offense?"

Hilde frowned at the question, he had every right to ask but she did not care to explain, "I'm just not big on monsters."

Trowa sighed as he narrowed dark eyes in annoyance, a coward's answer, "Both kinds it seems."

"OK everybody just shut up!" Duo shouted fed up with the fighting, "Look Hilde I get you have issues with monsters but give him a chance." The braided youth turned to point his finger at the feline, "And you she is not 'the girl' or 'she' her name is Hilde, am I clear?"

Trowa frowned at Duo when he pointed a finger at him, but he was within his rights so he nodded, he was only yelling because he was frustrated, "Understood."

Duo blinked at the quick yes and that no argument was given, turning to Hilde he frowned, "And you?"

Hilde wanted to object but the feline had submitted to Duo's order to get along, she could do no different, "Fine, but he turns on us just once and that's it."

"Sounds fair," Trowa agreed, tigers did not travel in groups, and neither did their Beastal counterparts, but large cats did not betray.

"I does?!" Both humans asked surprised by his agreement, neither of them expected him to be that cooperative.

Trowa shook his head at the pair, "I am new, it is unfair to think she should trust me completely. Felines are not noted for their unconditional loyalty as canines are."

"Well yeah but…oh whatever as long as I can sleep at night," Duo muttered giving up, this was going to take some work.

"You had no trouble last night," Hilde reminded him teasingly, the feline may scare things away but she was sure he could also attract things as well.

"Never mind," Duo hissed under his breath before sighing, "I need a drink."

Hilde sighed as Duo walked off, turning to the confused feline, "Come on, needing a drink is a bad thing."

"Bad how?" Trowa asked frowning, many humans drank it did not cause them problems, most of the time.

"You'll see," Hilde answered as she started after Duo, she was use to is ways the feline would learn soon enough.

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

I so love my kitty men, keke, anyway story time. The title came from watching a vid on YouTube with Cat Woman's meow greeting and here we are. This one is short of a companion piece to 'Once Upon A Time Is Only Meant For Storybooks'. So far in my kitty men fics I have used Tigers, Lions, Leopards, Cheetahs, and Panthers. Perhaps I should do one with Jaguars? I seem to write too man fics with cat men and Vamps, not all are typed up…I like my men with fangs and claws.

This is another 2x3x2 fic so you should be happy, so cute, if not sorry. I'll probably piss off a few Hilde fans but who wouldn't be jealous huh? Chapter two will explain Hilde's dislike of furries as Duo calls them, so cute, so rest assured she will not be a bitch to Trowa forever. For more kitty fun read any fic with the words Feline Series in the summary, there a re a few, same goes with more 2x3x2, so damn cute! Kay shoo already.


End file.
